Big Time Change
by BriannaJoyNoDuh
Summary: Megan and Brianna. Two best friends who embark on an incredible journey and fall in love with unexpected people.
1. Paralyzed

They met online a while ago. Turns out the two were at the same Jonas Brothers concert back in 2008. Once they hit it off over MySpace the 2 became best friends. Brianna moved a lot so she was sometimes an hour away, 4 hours away or 20 minutes. Megan on the other hand lived in Denver. Once they hit the Burnin' Up tour together with their other friends together, the girls became concert buddies. Now it was time for the ultimate concert. A little more than 400 hundred dollars later and the two girls dreams were about to come true.

"Brianna, I'm not sure about this."

"Megan, I told you, do what you want, its your money, but think about it… Big. Time. Rush."

"I know. Gah but my parents said if I do it, ill get in trouble."

"Then don't do it. You don't need to be in trouble for this either. As nice as it would be I would rather you not get in trouble."

"Me either. But its BTR! Cant pass it up."

"Then do it. Whatever you choose to do, I'm right beside you."

"Alright then, I'm doing it. Big Time Rush, here we come."

The girls stood nervously waiting in line with the other excited girls to meet their favorite band."Next" the man called out.

Mojo and Brianna's stomachs fluttered as they approached the guys."You gonna do it?" Mojo whispered to Bri.

"Yeah."

"Good luck."She smiled

"Thanks."

"Hello ladies." James said.

"Hi." the girls said.

"And what might your names be?" Carlos asked with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well I'm Megan."

"And I'm Brianna." The boys hugged the two girls and the girls took their places in between their favorite guys for their picture. Brianna was at the end between Carlos and Logan. Megan in between Kendall and James. They all smiled as the camera flashed.

"It was good to meet you girls." Kendall flashed a smile at Megan.

"You too." the girls said. As they walked away Brianna hugged Carlos one last time and before she pulled away she kissed him. Right smack dab on the lips. It was only for a moment while everyone else in the room gasped at the site unsure how to react. Brianna pulled away from the very shocked Carlos and began waking to Megan at the door.

"Wait!" Carlos exclaimed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "What was that?"

"Well I decided if the world really does end this year, I didn't want to die without getting my first kiss. And what better way to get but from my favorite BTR guy."

"Wait, you've never been kissed before that?"

"Carlos!" A security guard called to motioned the 'one second' finger to him and turned back to Bri.

"Nope. Never even been a relationship. Just don't wanna die never kissing anyone."

"How do I see you again?"

"Well you either pull us from the crowd after the show if you boys have the time to see us or you can find me online." She reached up and whispered in his ear. "Brianna Joy." she kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. Carlos stood there in shock, she was beautiful, amazing, her eyes, her voice, he knew he had to see her again.

The girls were walking around the venue looking for their seats. "What did he say?"

"He asked how he could see me again."

"What did you tell him?"

"He could either pull us from the crowd after the show if they've got time for us or the Internet."

"Wow. I wish I had your courage. Bet your the first one to ever do that."

"It felt good, felt right."

"Wish I could have done that to Kendall."

"I'm sure he was pretty into you just by the way he was flashing those smiles at you."

"You think?"

"Of course. Dude has his eyes glued to you the whole time."

"What's up party people!" Carlos yelled as the boys made their grand entrance on stage. They opened the show with Elevate and continued on with more songs.

"So tonight before the show we had a meet and greet." Logan said

"And we met some incredibly beautiful girls." James said

"And one girl who did the craziest most spontaneous thing." Carlos said.

"We wish we could have met every single one of you out there tonight! So this song is dedicated to all of you!" Kendall finished as the music started.

"Kendall, we can't start this song without the special girl." Logan interrupted the music.

"Right." Kendall boys scanned the crowd of screaming girls jumping up and down wanting to be picked.

"Her." James pointed into the crowd and the security guard walked over to the girls.

"Mam." the security guard said.

"Me!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Brianna said pushing her out of the isle.

Mojo was placed on a stool while the boys walked around her all smiles as they began singing the song was done Carlos slipped a paper to Mojo and walked back to Bri and the two opened the piece of paper that read 'Meet us by the room we had our meet and greet at after the show.'"Oh. My. God." the two girls said with excitement.


	2. Show Me

The girls rushed to the doors where the meet and greet was as soon as the boys did curtain call. They were both nervous but excited at the same time. The door opened and someone pulled the girls in quickly.

"Sorry. Had to be discrete." Kendall said.

"It's cool." Brianna said.

"Alright, follow me." He said leading the girls out a back door. "You guys excited."

"We've been excited since we got here." Mojo smiled.

"Good, its about to get better." He said.

"It gets better?" Brianna asked.

"Way better." They walked outside and towards a tour bus.

"We get to go on your tour bus!"

"Unless you wanna walk.."

The girls shook their heads and got on the bus. "Finally!" Carlos said.

"Dude, I was gone ten minutes."

"Ten minutes to long!"

"Oh shut up."

"Hello gorgeous." Carlos said pulling Brianna into his arms.

"Uhm hi…" She said.

"What I don't get a hug?" Mojo asked Kendall.

"Right." He said giving her a huge hug.

"So were gonna go grab a bite to eat." Logan said.

"Sounds good. I'm starving." Brianna said.

"Your always hungry Bri." Mojo teased.

"Not always."

"Most of the time."

Brianna gave Mojo that 'shut up' look and smiled. "Where we gonna go?"

"Uhm… Whatever we can find." James said.

So eventually they decided on a local steak house. "So tell us about yourselves.." Kendall said.

"Well. I'm kind of a mess right now and would rather not get into that." Brianna said.

"Awh. Can't be that bad." Carlos said putting his arm around her.

"Trust me. Maybe when its just us.."

"Ok. Beside the life story."

"Well my favorite color is purple. I love music just like any other normal person. My dream is to be a singer… I live down in the springs with my cousins and one of their husbands. Currently looking for job cause I got fired from Wal-Mart right after Christmas. Uhm…"

"Then the messy details?"

"Yeah."

"And me. I live in Denver with my parents and go to school. Favorite color is blue." Mojo cut in.

"Brianna, wanna come take a walk with me?" Carlos asked her.

"Sure."

So the two got up and left the boys and Mojo alone. "Ok so I wanna know the messy details."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna get to know you and the messy details of a part of you."

"But when I say messy I mean messy."

"Well hit me with it. I can handle more than you think."

"Ok well for starters my family is the mess. I've gotten back on my feet. Last February I started dating this guy who nothing but bad news. He was a drug dealing, gang banging player. At least that's what he called himself. He was all of those things but he was more of a stoner and a player than anything. We were together for about 10 months before we had a falling out. He figured he would just start acting like I existed for a while and his best friend told me he was going to settle down with this girl named Brittany. But she's 16 and I wouldn't stand for it so I faught for our relationship for a while but after I realized he was only holding on cause he could use my car and money more than he already had and thought I was going to by him everything he wanted and so I gave up on it because I realized he didn't love me anymore and I was tired of going through the heartache of it. But surprisingly I did better with it than I thought I would. He was my first everything and I thought letting him go was going to be hard but it wasn't."

"Wait, first everything? You said you had never been kissed before you kissed me."

"Well I kissed him but it just was never there, I don't count it cause it wasn't real. It was all in my head, thinking he loved me and everything. I never liked kissing him cause it just, well simply it never felt right. I've tried my best to forget about the whole thing but every now and then I think about it and how good of a lesson it was. Taught me how to be the stronger person I am today."

"Awh. Well look." He stopped walking and faced her. "I think you are absolutely beautiful, spontaneous and you seem like an amazing person. That guy is a moron for letting you get away. Your gonna make some guy very happy one day."

"Why thank you."

"So what else. The family?" They began walking again.

"Well my dad and step mom are like not people I like to be around to long because I don't fit into their perfect life. I feel like they look at me like that girl who barley scraped by high school, went a year without working or school, finally got a job and never went to school. Then after a year and a half, lost her job and then became a bum again. But I didn't. I've been looking for a job and its hard. I'm on unemployment right now and trying to go to school but I'm waiting on my dad's GI bill to be in my name so I can start. I applied at this music school in LA and my parents basically shot me down. Except my mom. She wants me to go and I wanna go. I'm just hoping I get in."

"Well by the looks of it I'm sure you have an amazing voice, and if you get in, you better go. That way you can be closer to me." She smiled.

"Well I would love that."

"Me too. Maybe once you get there you can come see my house."

"That would be amazing."

"So anything else messy?"

She chuckled. "Well let see my sister and I aren't speaking because I still hang out with my brother in law and their legally separated. But he has a baby with another girl. I know its hard for my sister cause they were together for 12 years and they have 4 kids together but the girl he's with now is a sweetheart and I like her. My sister on the other hand, she's become so self involved she just doesn't care about anyone but herself. So instead of fighting for that one I just let it go and figured she'll come to her senses one day. My older brother passed away when I was a senior in high school. It's been almost 3 years since it happened. March 7th is coming up fast now that I think about it. I also have a little brother two little sisters. But their ok for now, no drama there yet."

"Wow. I'm sorry about everything, seems like its been hard on you."

"It has but I look back and remember it's what made me as strong as I am today."

"Well that's good that you don't let it get you down."

"Yeah."

"Well maybe we should get back inside."

"Probably."

They walked quietly back to the restaurant. "Wait, before we go in there I wanna do something."

"What's that?"

He pulled her in close for a moment and then grabbed her face. "You have a heart of gold, a perfect original." He said. "Your so beautiful." And with that he went the extra inch and kissed her gently. This time the kiss was a little more real. He was actually kissing her back, he kissed her!

She pulled back a little shy. "Thank you."

"No thank you. For doing what you did at the meet and greet."

"Eh, it was a spontaneous moment."

"The perfect moment." He smiled and grabbed her hand and they walked back to the table.

"There you are." Logan said.

"We were gone that long."

"True. Dinner should be out in a few." Kendall smiled.

"Sweet." Brianna smiled sitting next to Carlos.

"Well ladies." Kendall said as they pulled back up to the Mojo's car at the venue. "We hate to say goodbye."

"But we have to get on the road." James said.

"Lame sauce." Brianna said.

The girls said goodbye to James and Logan and after than Carlos and Kendall walked them to the car.

"Well my dear." Kendall said hugging Megan tightly.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." She chuckled.

"You have my number so text or call me whenever you want or need too."

"I will do." He kissed her on the head and left.

"Don't forget me." Brianna said.

"Psh never. I'm gonna talk to you everyday." he said hugging her.

"I hope so."

"Call me as soon as you make it to her house ok?"

"Alright."

"Can I kiss you one more time?"

"You have to ask?" She bit her lip.

"Guess not." He smiled and kissed her gently one more time.

"Ill talk to you soon."

"Ok."

"Bye."

She waved bye as Carlos walked backwards back onto the bus.

_'Baby show me, by the way you hold me, way that you control me. Speed me up or slow me, oh when I'm lonely. Full of stormy weather, can you make it better. I heard what you told me, so - oh show me.'_


	3. Intermission

Kendall and Carlos watched as the girls drove off. They sat by the window floating on clouds, they were so happy. "Man, sucks their gone." Kendall said.

"Right?"

"Alright, back to reality boys." James said.

The two just sat there, senseless.

"Carlos snap out of it." Logan said.

"Why? I'm in heaven."

"What about Sammy?" James asked.

"Sammy who?"

"The one your dating."

"And the one who is currently calling you." said Logan pointing out Carlos' ringing phone.

Carlos snapped out of it. "Oh…" He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Hi…"

"How was the show?"

"Amazing, as always."

"Oh anything exciting happen?"

"Not really"

"Not even at the meet and greet?"

"Uhm.."

"Carlos how could you!"

"I didn't! The fan kissed me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Shove the hoe off and tell her your taken!"

"She's not a hoe."

"Obviously, she's kissing a taken man."

"Sammy stop."

"Well she's obviously a Carlos fan so she saw the video from last month. She knows were together."

"And..? Fans do crazy things! That's a part of being me, dealing with crazy fans."

"Well I don't like it anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"Your heard me. I want you home, where you cant be attacked by crazy fan girls like her."

"Uhm, first off you cant tell me what to do. Second. I am done here. You need to calm down and think about what you just asked me to give up."

"I don't need to think about it. I know. Give up your career for me. I'm done dating this super famous guy who has random girls kiss him at meet and greets."

"No. I'm not gonna give up everything just for you. You mean a lot to me but I refuse to do that."

"Well fine then."

"Fine. I think we need a break. This is all to much for us."

"Its to much for me. Nothing is to hard for you. Its all about Carlos."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Alright were officially done. You said you weren't the jealous type. That you were gonna be ok with this and obviously your not so I'm done. I'm not gonna sit back and throw everything away cause you ask me too."

"Why not!""Because I love what I do and I'm sorry but your not worth giving that up."

"Fine, you wanna dump me, dump me."

"I just did." He hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"You ok man?" Kendall asked.

"No. I cant believe she would do that."

"Well its just the downside of dating in Hollywood."

"Its whatever. She has been all over me about my fans for a while now and I'm sick of it."

"Well good for you. At least you stood up for yourself."

"I had too. I'm not about to give up the best thing that's ever happened to me for her."

Carlos' phone started ringing again. Logan picked it up from the floor. "It's Sam"

"Don't answer it. I'm not gonna take her 'Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it, please don't leave me' crap right now."

"Good." Logan hit reject on the phone and threw it back to Carlos.

"In other good news. The girls made it home safe."

"Right on." James said.

"Is it crazy to say I miss Brianna?" Carlos asked the guys with a guilty look on his face.

"I miss Megan so I don't think it is." Kendall said smiling at him.

"It is kind of crazy guys. We just met them today."

"Yeah but its that, good kind of feeling, like its…" Carlos started.

"Right." Kendall said.

"Exactly."

"So I'm kind of confused." Pixie said as the girls made her bed on the floor.

"Why?"

"Carlos is dating Sam… And yet he kissed me 3 times."

"Maybe their not as happy as we all thought."

"Probably not." Pixie went in the bathroom to change into her pajama's.

"Hey your phone is ringing."

She ran out the bathroom and saw it was Carlos. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi…"

"Did you girls make it home safe?"

"Yes we did."

"Good. What are you up too?"

"Just getting ready for bed. How about you?"

"Laying in my bunk thinking."

"Thinking about…?"

"Just events.. I just broke up with Sam."

"Why?"

"Because she was mad about what you did at the meet and greet and asked me to give everything up for her and I refuse to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She has been all over me about fans lately I knew she was gonna do something crazy eventually."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. Where are you guys headed to now?"

"Illinois"

"Long drive."

"Yes it will be. We got two days to get there though."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I miss you already. Is that crazy?"

"No, I miss you too."

"Good, at least I'm not crazy."

"Never."

"Well you girls get some rest. Call me before you leave her house to head home tomorrow alright?"

"I will."

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Night."

_'We cant help but cause a fight, it's the same ol' drama every night. I walk off stage cause this whole play is more than I can take. I don't want it to be over but we need a break before you break my heart.'_


	4. Time Of Our Life

Brianna woke up that morning, sun bright in her eyes. She looked up to see Mojo still asleep and smiled. Her phone was buzzing which she was sure is what woke her up. She grabbed it to see a new text from Carlos. Her mind has a good way of playing tricks on her in the morning. She didn't think the reality from last night set in enough to wake up this morning and realize the events of last night at all. She opened the text _'Good morning beautiful. I'm sure your still asleep but I just wanted to say hello and I miss you terribly. Call me as soon as you wake up.'_ She couldn't help but smile. Everything in her life was finally going right. She closed her eyes and reflected on the first time she kissed him. The sudden moment of just grabbing him and kissing him the way she did. The way everyone in the room reacted. Her mind was still boggled at the fact he felt what she did. She never would have expected this. The whole time she'd been a BTR fan she had only dreamed of meeting Carlos, and if it wasn't for Mojo, she got to do more than meet him. Just to think, if it wasn't for the Jonas Brothers, she couldn't help but wonder if they would have ever actually met. Which she thanks god she did because she didn't know what she would do without her. She got up and went to the bathroom first and then went out into the living room outside Mojo's room to call Carlos.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi." She smiled into the phone.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, as good as you get on a floor." She chuckled.

"That's true but at least you slept good."

"Yes sir."

"Why are you up so early? You girls must have stayed up late."

"We did but my phone kept going off and woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Carlos, the one text from you did not wake me up, you sent that two hours ago."

"Right."

"Stupid Twitter updates is what it is."

"Sure blame Twitter." he laughed.

"Always."

"Well hey, go back to sleep. I know it's only 9ish there and you need your rest missy."

"Alright."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more.

""I doubt that. Ill call you later."

"Ok. Bye"

She hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile. She decided she should go back to sleep for a while.  
>A few hours later she rolled over to see Mojo staring at her. "Why good morning sleepy head." She said smiling.<br>"Hi…"

"Sleep good?"

"Of course. You?"

"Oh yes. Sweet, sweet Kendall dreams."

"Yeah? Carlos dreams for me of course."

"Can you actually believe all that happened last night?"

"No. I woke up at 9 and called Carlos."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, he told me to go back to bed."

She chuckled. "Yeah, we stayed up way to late dude."

"I know!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes mam."

"Lets go eat."

The girls hung out for a while but Mojo had school not to long after they woke up so Brianna left for home. The next few days drug on for the girls with phone calls, texts and video chats when possible.

Brianna, sleeping late like usual, was awaken by her phone ringing. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, an unknown number of course from California. Although she was hesitant to answer it, she did anyway.

"Hello." She said groggy into the phone.

"Is this Brianna?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Julie from AMDA school of performing arts in California."

She shot up at that. "Hi Julie."

"How are doing today?"

"Doing good. How about yourself?"

"I'm great. I just wanted to personally call you and tell you that you have been accepted into the school for the term that starts mid March."

"That's great!"

"Yes, even though we usually don't accept audition videos, we were thoroughly impressed by yours."

"Thank you."

"We'll be sending you an email with information on the term and how to get registered."

"Great. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. We look forward to seeing you Brianna."

"Me too."

"Have a good day. Bye."

"Bye." Brianna hung up the phone and couldn't help me squeal. Her cousin came into her room, well pulled back the curtain that divided her room from the rest of the house.

"What happened?"

"I got in!"

"To the school in LA?"

"Yea!"

"That's great! Congrats"

"Thanks."

"Oo I gotta call Carlos."

Her cousin smiled. "Alright."

She immediately hit Carlos' contact and called him. "Hey you've reached Carlos, sorry I cant answer the phone but leave a message and ill call you back." She was bummed he didn't answer but still left an extremely enthusiastic message. "Carlos! It's me. I got great news so call me back as soon as possible!"

'_Mojo! I got into the school!' _she sent a text to her knowing she would be happy.

'_Yay! (: that's great!'_

'_I know! I'm so happy and excited.'_

'_Did you tell Carlos?'_

'_I called him but he didn't answer.'_

'_Lame, but he is going to be thrilled.'_

'_Eep. I'm so happy. Perfect way to wake up.'_

'_I bet. (:'_

"Hey beautiful. Sorry I didn't answer earlier, you know how hectic mornings are." Carlos said into the phone.

"Its ok."

"So what's this news?"

"I got into AMDA!"

"That's great! So your moving to LA?"

"Yeah. I kinda had a plan in mind…"

"And what's that?"

"Well the term starts mid March sooo." She was skeptical on this plan but right now she was determined to get time alone with Carlos. "I was thinking, once tour is over I know you guys have a few days break before you start filming season 3 so I was thinking maybe you could fly out here and help me pack up and we could drive back to Cali together, so that way I'm not driving all that way alone."

"That sounds like a perfect idea Bri. I'm so proud of you."

She smiled. "Thanks! I'm so excited."

"Well as much as I hate to go, I gotta run. But we will work this out and I will be there to help you get out to LA."

She squealed. "Alright."

"Ill call you when I can."

"Ok. I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"Hey there gorgeous lady." Kendall said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why hello there."

"What are you doing."

"School work of course."

"Lame…"

"I know. What's up."

"Nothing, just relaxing backstage for a while before the show."

"Sweet"

"So I heard Brianna got into that school…"

"Yeah, its great. Although I'm sad she isn't going to be as close to me. As if she didn't live far enough already, but another state, it sucks. But I'm really happy and proud of her."

He chuckled. "Well I was thinking, maybe you could come out and visit when we get back from tour. Carlos is going to fly out there and driving back to Cali with Bri so I thought maybe I would just fly you out here and we could all spend the few days we have off together."

"That would be awesome!"

"Figured you would like that idea."

"Yeah, I really miss you. It's killing me not seeing you everyday."

"Me too babe, but we'll be together soon."

"I cant wait."

"Me either."

_'She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room. No one else compares to you, just do what you do. And I will be there for you if you take my hand, just give me the chance. Don't worry about a thing just dance, dance, dance. Hey! It feels right, girl just give me a sign. We gonna party all night, have the time of our lives. I can't fight how I'm feeling inside, we gonna party all night, have the time of our lives.'_


	5. No Idea

_*3.11.2012*_

Brianna stood by the gate anxiously awaiting Carlos' arrival. Finally he came walking out and she ran up to him and nearly made him fall over attacking him. "I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you more." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm so glad your finally here. All this talk about it was just killing me. All I wanted is for you to be here."

"Well I'm here now. You ready to get this done?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much packed, just gotta get the heavy stuff in the U-Haul."

"Sounds good. Mind if we stop off and grab something to eat first?"

"Of course not."

So after a quick bite to eat, Carlos packing the few heavy things of Brianna's up, the two were off to California. Brianna did live with her cousin out in the boondocks in a little town called Calhan. Now Brianna's car wasn't always the best but it got her from point a to point b, which is what was important. Granted her car did have problems. Lame enough her car broke down just a little outside of Colorado Springs. Of course, there was no service where they were so they walked just a little bit. Brianna, luckily had a mechanic in her family, so she called her ex brother in law. Chet was an expert on cars and came to pick them up in his pick up with the trailer attached the back to get her car. Unfortunately, this delayed their trip until he fixed it. So seeing as how the two wanted alone time, they took a little walk around that part of town, of course staying close.

"So, that's your sisters ex?"

"Yeah.."

"At least he is good with cars."

"Yeah, Heather should be going to pick up the kids from school soon."

"Sweet, they seem like great kids."

"They are, really gonna miss them."

"They'll miss you too I'm sure."

"Oh lets cut through here." Brianna motioned to a park.

"You know your way around here."

"Yeah, I tried to make sure I knew where everything was, for the kids sake."

Everything was perfect right now., The weather was perfect, walking hand in hand with Carlos. Brianna looked up and what she saw made her heart drop and her stare go to the ground instead of smiling at Carlos' gorgeous face. Her ex, his 16 year old girlfriend and all his friends came walking past. All you heard was shit talking.

"Gah look at her, she is such a little white hoe." Brittany, her ex's girlfriend said.

"Seems like she moves on fast." Another guy who Brianna didn't recognize said.

"Wow… Really has a thing for the dark skinned guys." Another one said.

The guy he said it too laughed. "Yeah considering she fucked Irving and his best friend."

'_Really?' _She thought to herself _'This is the bullshit lies that Irving is telling them.'_

When Brianna and Carlos walked passed Irving, her eyes stayed glued to the ground. Knowing just looking at him, especially if she made eye contact would just kill her inside. She knew it shouldn't bug her since she was with Carlos and everything was finally good for her, she was still just a little broken from him. Yes, she was over him but granted he was her first everything and seeing him just reminded of how bad he hurt her. "Do you know those guys?" Carlos asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah. The guy in the green and white striped shirt is Irving."

"Oh that drug dealing gang banging player who broke your heart?" She just continued to look at the ground, holding back the tears building up inside her. When she decided she was tired of his bullshit and using her and broke up with him, she really didn't hurt because she had had her share of that the 10 months they were together, there were no tears, no hate, no begging, it just ended. Carlos stopped her and hugged her tight. "I'm here now."

"Good." She said, a few tears falling from her cheeks.

Carlos wiped the tears from her face. "Everything will be fine."

"Snow bunny…?" Brianna looked up to see Lorenzo, Irving's best friend in front of them.

"Hey Renzo."

"What brings you to this part of town, haven't seen you around."

"Oh my truck broke down, Chet is fixing it."

"Oh, who's this…?"

"Carlos."

"Is this the Carlos from BTR?"

"Yeah, told you I was gonna meet him."

Lorenzo laughed "Didn't think you would actually start something with him."

"Hey, love works in mysterious ways."

Lorenzo looked behind the two to see Irving just staring at them. "How's life?"

"Great, I just got into AMDA in California."

"What's that?"

"A music college. So ill finally be one step closer."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you." He hugged her forcing Carlos to drop her hand. "When are you leaving?"

"Today actually. We were headed out when the truck died."

"Oh. That sucks, I wont see you anymore."

"Like you see me now."

"Touché."

"Anyway…" Brianna wanted to ask Lorenzo about the things she heard from the guys who passed her. "Carlos, stay right here. I just wanna ask him something." Carlos, tense as he was, nodded in agreement. Brianna and Renzo only walked a few feet from him. "So when those guys over there passed by the had said something about me sleeping with Irving and you.. What is all that about?"

"Oh well Irving decided to tell Brit about how close we are and her creative mind decided to make up some bullshit that you cheated on him with me…"

"What the hell. Ugh I cant wait to leave."

"Hey now."

"I'm sorry. Its just stupid that he feels the need to try to mess me up more."

"If it makes you feel any better he misses you. Kind of regrets the way things ended."

"Good, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving and never have to see him again."

"Well looks like he wants to talk to you." He said pointing behind me. I turned around to see Irving right behind me. I looked to the left and saw Carlos, angry but I'm sure he understood. "Uhm, ill leave you two alone. Ill catch you later Snow Bunny."

"Bye…" She turned around and looked at Irving who was staring at the ground. "What?"

"How are you?"

"I'm great. Got accepted into a music school in California. Actually just waiting on Chet to fix my car and then I'm moving out there."

"Your what? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Told you I was gonna be famous one day."

"Guess you did."

"And you never believed me, never had the faith I needed."

"I know. Look before you go, I just have to say, I'm really so for the way things ended. I mean, things without you suck. I miss you a lot and its hard not to call or text but I know damn good and well you don't want to see or hear from me, which I don't blame you for. I treated you like shit. Hell the fact you had to lie about having a Christmas present just to get to see me, it wasn't fair to you."

"Glad you finally see the picture, too bad its way to late."

He looked back at Carlos. "I see that. Just know, I messed up. You loved me so much more than any other female I have ever been with and I should have realized that sooner. All I want is your forgiveness. I'm not asking for us to be friends or get back together, I just hope you can forgive me."

"That much I can do."

"Thank you." She hugged him tight. Part of her missed him and wanted him back but looking at Carlos, she knew life had bigger and better things in store for her than some loser who cheated on her. She pulled away "Oh and I'm sorry for the things Brittany and the other guys said when they walked by, that was out of line. Ill make sure their set straight about you and Ren."

"Thanks. Well I better go before Carlos gets to much more angry with me for actually talking to you."

"Why would he be mad?"

"Cause I told him about you and just to put it simply, he doesn't like you."

"Makes sense. He better treat you good."

"He will…"

Irving kissed her on the head like he used to do so many times before. "Ill miss you. Have fun in Cali and hey, don't forget the little people when your all big and famous."

She smiled. "I wont."

She walked back to Carlos and as she walked away from Irving he whispered. "I still love you Snow Bunny and I'm sorry." But for once, his words didn't affect her. She walked away feeling more liberated and free than she ever had before, even better than when she broke up with him. She grabbed Carlos' hand and they began walking back to her sister's apartment. School was out and the kids would be home any minute. She looked back at the broken hearted Irving. That one little part of her that missed him, felt bad for him, but she was going to find that strength to push that little part of her away forever.

"Alright, you should be set to go. Everything is fixed." Chet said.

"Thank you." Brianna said hugging him turned to Heather and hugged her.

"Were so proud of you."

"Thanks. Make sure Jessie knows I love her and I'm gonna miss her." She said hugging Chet.

"I will."

Brianna hugged her nieces and nephew goodbye one last time, tears flowing from each one of them.

"Don't forget about us." Alexis said.

"Never baby girl." Carlos and Brianna got into the car and headed off. She looked in her rear view mirror at her family waving goodbye. _'Today is the day my life officially starts.'_ She thought.

'_And they say go west till you feel the sunset, and there you'll become a star. So I traded my skinny jeans for dreams and limozines and I'm gone, ill send you a postcard, saying I'm alright, ill write on the back that I'm in love with life. My radio's turned up a full tank in my car, ill send you a postcard.'_

_'I kiss you, yeah, whenever you wanna be kissed. How I miss you, two seconds after you leave screamin "Come back to me, come back to me." Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that, heart of yours.'_


	6. Big Time Rush

California, finally Brianna's time to shine. She didn't start her classes for another week and a half so even though the boys would be filming, she would still be spending time with them. Mojo was flown in by her beau, Kendall, for a week so while the boys were filming and we weren't on set watching, they would be getting to explore LA at its best. Once Carlos and Brianna got to LA, they just headed at his house. After a 17 hour car drive all they really wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep, but that didn't happen. They walked through the door early morning on the 12th. The two had taken turns driving and sleeping, and when neither of them wanted to sleep, they were blaring the music singing. When they walked through the door they were greeted by a very lonely Sydney. For right now, until Brianna figured out school stuff and got her own place, she was just staying with Carlos in the guest room. Brianna dropped everything at the door, just determined to get into a bed. "You want some water?" Carlos asked Brianna.

"Sure." She said. She was in awe by this house. Seeing in the YouTube video's it always looked amazing but she could have never imagined it was this beautiful and big.

Carlos walked into the kitchen to find a very unwanted guest. "Sam…" He said slowly stopping dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up breakfast, duh." She said happily.

"Why are you in my house? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"No, I stayed here last night."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you while you were on tour silly." She said going to hug him but he stepped back. "What's wrong…?"

"I broke up with you, you cant be in my house anymore."

"You cant just break up with me over one silly fight."

"But I did, you're not welcome here anymore Sammy."

"Carlos, you cant be serious." She said confused, hurt and angry.

"Yes I am serious. That wasn't just some stupid fight, you asked me to give up everything for you, that was not only selfish but not even close to something you should ever ask someone to do."

"I'm sorry, I was just mad about that fan."

"It doesn't matter, its still over, your not welcome. You need to leave, and give me my house key back."

"That's not fair." She yelled.

Brianna overheard the high pitched voice and immediately knew it was Sam. She walked into the kitchen. "Is everything ok in here?" She asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. Let me show you where the guest room is.." Before he could finish Sam blew up.

"Who in the hell is this!"

"This…" He stopped unsure what to say but then again he didn't care for Sam anymore or if she knew who Brianna was. Although he wasn't sure if Brianna was ok with it, he looked at her with this kind of 'can I tell her face' and she of course nodded not caring what Sam did either. "This is the fan…"

"What!" She screamed even louder. "How dare you!" She said walking closer to Brianna. "You ruined everything you little home wrecker!"

"I did no such thing." She said calmly. Sam looked like she was about to hit Brianna but Carlos stepped between the two.

"Back off. Give me my key and leave before we all start saying things we don't mean."

"No! This isn't fair. What the hell is this hoe doing here!"

"I told you, she isn't a hoe. And actually she is going to school here and needs a place to crash for a few days till she can get her apartment."

"Oh sure, so what? Are you gonna tell the whole world your dating her now?"

"No Sam, not that its _any_ of your business but were not dating. Yes she kissed me but that doesn't automatically mean were dating. Were friends getting to know each other slowly and I'm helping her out while she is in need."

"Bullshit. You need to leave." Sam said looking behind Carlos to Brianna.

Brianna just smiled at her and that's when Sam lunged at her, luckily Carlos was in between them, only because he knew Sam and that she would go for Brianna's throat. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. "Key." He said sternly.

"No." She said gritting her teeth. He reached into her pocket searching for the key. "Carlos stop!" She screamed.

He grabbed the key from her left pocket, opened the door, gently placed her outside and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He walked back to Brianna who was sitting at the kitchen table."Sorry about that." He said. She stood up,

"Its good. So the guest room…?"

"Right."Her took her to the guest room he had in her house.

"Carlos, this is so nice."

"Its just a guest room."

"Still, damn, so nice."

He smiled. "Well its all yours."

She jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you. For everything."

"Your welcome." He said kissing her head. They were dying to kiss each other cause they hadn't since he left the concert that night. "Now lay that pretty head of yours on that pillow and get some rest. That drive wore me out so I know it wore you out."

"Alright."

_*3.13.2012*_

Mojo was flying in today! Brianna was super excited to have her around for the next two weeks. This was going to be the best time, sight seeing with her best friend and doing some of the most fun things she had ever done in her life with her 4 new best friends. Carlos and Brianna had basically slept from when the got back from Colorado to now when Kendall, James, Logan and Mojo came barging through the door.

"Get up loser." Mojo said jumping on Pixie. She groaned and glared at Mojo. "Come on sunshine, we got a big day today."

"Why?" She cried covering her face.

Mojo pulled the comforter off the bed forcing Pixie to see the light. "Two words. Disney. Land."

Pixie shot up. "Seriously!"

"Dude! Seriously!" She smiled with that smug look on her face. Brianna squealed. She usually wouldn't be up this early for anything. "What time did you fly in?"

"Actually got here last night at about midnight but you nor Carlos would answer so we figured you were both passed out cause of that trip."

Brianna chuckled "Maybe just a little."

"Alright, now go take yourself a shower, do your hair and make yourself beautiful."

"Gee do I not look good enough now?" She said sarcastically knowing she looked a mess.

"Of course, if you wanna go to Disney Land like that be my guest."

"You're a jerk."

"You love me. Now come on, were leaving in 45 minutes. The park opens at 10 and we wanna be there early."

"You know I wouldn't be up at 7:30 for anyone else."

"But you love me, and the boys,"

"I do."

"Get moving!"

"Fine." Pixie groaned falling back into bed.

_-Disney Land-_

"Dude they went to far this time." Mojo said.

"I know! This must have cost a fortune! Its not fair." Pixie exclaimed with excitement yet serious anger towards the boys.

"I agree. We have to do something special for them."

"For real. I mean, at least they didn't rent the whole park but geez."

"I know, VIP!"

"So we get to jump pretty much to the front of any line."

"Exactly." Kendall said grabbing Mojo's hand.

"That way you get the full Disney Land experience, in one day." James said throwing his arm around Brianna's shoulder.

"This is too much." Mojo said.

"Hey." Kendall said turning to her. "Don't worry about a thing. This is all special for you two so you have the perfect time here in Cali."

Mojo groaned not liking it but taking it any way since there was no way out. "Fine."

"You girls are going to love it here!" Carlos exclaimed, excited to take Brianna everywhere in the park.

"First a drawing lesson." Logan said with his finger in the air.

_*Animation Disney - Learn how to draw your favorite Disney characters with hands - on lessons._

"Geez Brianna, you really cannot draw." Carlos teased.

She hit him lightly in the leg. "Shut up jerk face. Not like yours is much better."

"Hey. My Scar is amazing thank you." He said proudly.

"Yeah ok, if that's what you call it."

"Your Simba looks like he is on crack."

"Well your Scar looks like…" she started.

"Children now, no need to fight, Logan is here." He held up his drawing of Mike from Monsters Inc. "I think mine wins."

Everyone busted out laughing. His was a circle, with a bigger circle around it, the little circle looking like an eye and then stick arm and legs. "Yes Logan, yours definitely wins." James said.

"Its ok Logan, mine looks awful too." Brianna said smiling. Which she thought it did, she never liked drawing cause she wasn't good at it.

"Kendall, lets see it." James said.

"Show us yours first." he responded."Fine." James held up his drawing of Todd from the Fox & the Hound, of course, the Fox because of his amazingly adorable dog.

"Damn, that's good!" Mojo said.

"Lets see it." James said again.

Kendall then showed everyone his drawing of Gus Gus from Cinderella. "Awhhh!" Mojo and Pixie said in unison.

"Its perfect." Brianna said.

"Ok Meg, its your turn." Logan said.

Meg shyly looked at everyone and then held up her perfect drawing of Ariel from the little Mermaid. "Geez woman!" Pixie said. "Is there anything you cant do?"

She laughed. "Draw!"

"Pfft." Kendall said. "That is amazing."

"Sure."

They walked out looking for something else to do. There was so many things to do and so little time. "What now?" James asked.

"Thrill ride please!" Brianna begged.

The boys all exchanged looks. "Screamin'?" Logan asked.

"Lets." Kendall said smiling huge, as all the other boys joined.

"Oh no. What did you get us into Pixie?" Mojo said.

"Lets find out."

_*California Screamin' - Shoot forward up a steep incline and start screaming._

"Alright ladies and gentleman." The attendant said in a cherry voice. "Please make sure all your personal loose items such as phones, glasses, cameras and anything else is place in the compartment under your feet. If not it will fall out while the ride is going. Thank you for choosing Disney Land as your vacation spot and enjoy the ride." The intercom turned off and the ride started. Brianna and Megan's stomachs were in knots, of course the boys had done this so they were used to it. "Launch in five… four.. Three… two… ONE!"

"Oh." Pixie said.

"My." Mojo continued.

"GOD!" The both exclaimed.

"That was so much fun!" Pixie started jumping.

"For real!"

"Ugh, I think I need to sit down for a while." James said.

"I agree." Logan added.

"Lets go to that Captain EO thing so we can sit and relax for a few." Carlos said.

"Sounds good to me." Megan said.

_'Go and shake it up, whatchya gotta loose. Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all, lay it on the line. Its the only life you got so you gotta live it big time.'_


	7. Nothing Even Matters

The 6 had done half of everything they had circled on the map. There was the monorail, saw the Aladdin musical, entered the world of Tron (which was amazing granted you get to do so much), the Finding Nemo sub voyage, the Grizzly River Run, haunted mansions, and bobsledding, everyone was worn out. And that was all before lunch. After they scarffed down some food they headed to Space & Splash Mountain, even went into the Sorcerer's Workshop and got to explore virtual magic realms, soared over California, did some 3D shooting in Toy Story Mania and ended the night with the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, which was much more scary than the haunted house they were in. Although they were done, the park didn't close for another hour, wondering what was going on the girls just looked at the boys.

"So. We will meet you guys at the car in an hour." Logan said.

"What why?" Megan asked.

"Alone time.. Duh." Kendall said.

Carlos and Kendall lead the girls around the corner to the Mark Twain Riverboat.

"Wow." Megan said

"That looks so beautiful when its dark." Brianna said cuddling into Carlos' side.

"And its all ours." Kendall said.

"Ours?" The girls questioned.

"Well once we drop Carlos and Bri off, it will be."

The girls got on, it was just those 4, plus the guy driving it. Or guiding it I should say. The boat floated around for a few minutes then stopped when it pulled up and Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"My lady." Carlos said putting his hand out for Brianna's. "This is our stop."

"Guess ill see you at the car Mojo."

"Bye Pixie." Mojo and Kendall waved as the boat tugged on.

_*Kendall and Megan*_

Kendall took her all the way to the top and the two stood looking out at the water, the park, the beauty of it all. "Thank you." Megan said.

Kendall gave her a big bear hug from behind whispering in her ear. "Your welcome beautiful."

"Is it weird that this totally feels like a Titanic moment?"

"No, may not be as dangerously high but no, it does kind of feel like one."

She smiled putting her head back onto his shoulder while he held her tight. "Good."

"You're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know." Kendall started singing softly in her ear sending chills up and down her spine. "Yeah your so pretty that it hurts. Its what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within, you're the only one who rocks my world, my cover girl." She turned around, still tight in Kendall's arms.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" She smiled.

"Of course." He leaned in and gently met his lips with hers. For a moment the two were in heaven. Once they pulled apart the two just stood taking in each other embraces for a few minutes. Kendall pulled back and had Megan turn around. He took out the black mini marker he had in his pocket all day.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked.

"Just wait." He pulled down her sleeve so he had a clear path to her shoulder. On her left shoulder, close to the top he write 'Forever'with a heart next to it.

"What did you write?"

Without responding he blew on it to make sure it dried. He kissed her shoulder lightly and looked at her. "Forever babe."

"Awh Kendall!" She said a tear of happiness escaping her cheek. "Forever."

With the word forever the two shared another kiss and then sat enjoyed the peacefulness of the river, the lights, everything around them.

_*Carlos and Brianna*_

"Carlos, why are we going into Sleeping Beauties Castle?" Brianna asked confused stopping him from pulling on her hand.

"Because it awesome… Duh!" He said pulling her hand again.

After the 10 minute walk through the castle they finally exited the way they came. Before Brianna could open the door Carlos stepped in front of her. "What?"

"I have to cover your eyes before we walk out?"

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Just go with it."

Brianna glared at him. "Fine." Carlos put his hands over her eyes tight to be sure she couldn't see. He led her over the bridge and into the giant circle with the star in it. Carlos took his hands off Brianna's eyes. There was boys and girls with a guitar here and there standing around the circle, smiles on their faces. "Carlos, what is going on?" She asked baffled at the situation.

"Wait for it…" Music started playing for the people surrounding the two. Brianna, still confused looked at Carlos. The music stopped and Carlos opened his mouth. "Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious…" He took her hand and the music started again. "When I see you smile, I can face the world, oh you know I can do anything. When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh I see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile, oh yeah baby when I see you smile at me." He sang so perfectly, the words flowing out of his mouth like an angel. His voice, smooth and perfect had Brianna nearly in tears. He took her other hand. "But I wont let you fall, ill see you through them all and I just wanna let you know. When the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star and the sky's the limit." He pulled her in close, brushing some hair behind her ear. "And ill be right by your side. You're not gonna be invisible, your not invisible to me." He rested his forehead to hers, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"That was beautiful." Brianna smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He said resting his hand on her cheek and pulling her face to his, meeting their lips for the first time since the concert. And at that moment, the fireworks in the beautiful California Sky shot up, making this the most perfect moment in Brianna's life.

Megan, Brianna, Kendall and Carlos all approached the car where James and Logan had been waiting for about an hour. Brianna and Carlos got in front with James, Kendall and Megan in the back with Logan. "Did you guys enjoy alone time?" James asked.

"Not at all." Megan said sarcastically.

"Of course, alone time is always great dufas." Brianna said laughing at James.

"Hey now." James pointed his finger at her.

"My gosh I am so tired." Logan groaned.

"Me too." Said Megan resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Home James." Brianna said again laughing. "I've always wanted to say that and actually have a James driving.."

"You're so lame." James responded.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Ok children." Kendall said. "Don't make me turn this car around."

James laughed. "Yeah good luck, your not driving." He stuck his tongue out at Kendall in the rear view mirror.

"And the car isn't even moving." Megan added.

"Seriously, can we leave?" Logan said impatiently.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Brianna smiled back at him.

James put the car in reverse and headed for their first stop, which luckily was Logan who was getting grumpy. "Goodnight guys." Logan said quietly getting out of the car. Brianna had passed out in Carlos' lap.

"Night they all said."

James then went to drop off Kendall and Megan. "I had so much fun today." Megan said hugging James.

"I'm glad, now go get some rest."

"Will do."

"Bye Carlos. Tell Pixie ill text her in the morning." She said waving through James' window.

"Bye Meg, I will." he smiled back.

"Last stop. Casa de la Carlitos." James said.

Carlos laughed. "Man, I'm beat."

"Me too. Looks like Bri's more beat than any of us."

"Yeah, she was pretty worn out."

"She looks so adorable sleeping in your lap."

Carlos chuckled. "That she does." He said gazing at her face, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek.

"She's just so…" James started unable to find the words to describe her and Carlos' relationship.

"Perfect." Carlos said as they pulled up to his house.

"Yeah. She just seems to make you happy and you again… You know?"

"Yeah, it's a great feeling."

"Now don't go falling to hard to fast again. Even though she is nothing like Sammy, just be careful." James said patting him on the shoulder.

"I will."

"Do you need any help getting her out of the car?"

"Nah , can you just get the front door?"

"Yeah." Carlos managed to get her in his arms and out of the car gently without waking her up. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks James." He waved and closed the door. Brianna was seriously passed out. He was going to take her into her room but something in him was saying 'Just take her to your bed.' So he listened and took her into his room, laid her on the bed and covered her up. He stripped down into nothing but boxers and got into bed. He laid there looking at her face and how amazingly perfect she was. All this time he thought Sam was his angel, his everything, then he met Brianna. Realizing that she is everything he ever wanted in life. He put his hand on her cheek again, caressing her chin, her lips, memorizing every "flaw" on her face. He couldn't believe how easily he was falling in love with her but he really was, more than he had ever fallen before. After about 30 minutes of memorizing her face, she finally started to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking at Carlos. "Good morning sunshine." He smiled.

She rubbed her eyes, looked around the room and stretched her arms. "Hi." She said in the middle of the stretch.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" she turned on her side to realize that Carlos was only in his boxers and her heart skipped a couple beats.

"Since we left Disney Land.."

"Damn." she said but she wasn't saying because she had been passed out that long, it was his body.

"Yeah, you were pretty worn out."She couldn't help but smile. Waking up to him, that was something she could definitely get used to everyday.

"I sure was. Why exactly are we in your room?"

"Because I didn't feel like carrying you all the way to yours so I just brought you in here."

"Hm. Sure." She said playfully. "Well I'm gonna go put on some pajamas," She said getting up.

"Are you gonna come back…?" He asked curiously.

She walked over to him and leaned in close, her hands on the bed. "Depends. Do you want me to come back?" She smiled leaning in closer.

He followed by leaning in as well and there lips were only an inch from each other. "Now that I do."

"Then ill be back." She went the extra inch and kissed him quickly before she took off running to her room to change. Only minutes later did she return in a simple pair of pink shorts with money's on them and a solid black cami tank that she wore everyday, feeling naked without it. She crawled back into bed with him and curled up in his side, head resting perfect between his shoulder and chest and her hand, doodling on his chest. He kissed her head.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are?" He asked.

"Probably a few times."

She felt him laugh. "Well I'm telling you again."

"Well thanks."

"Alright, get some sleep." He kissed her head holding her tight. The two laid there falling asleep in each others arms, taking in the perfection of the moment.

'_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. And nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, and nothing even matters.' 3_


	8. City Is Ours

The next 5 days were basically just chill days. The boys had to be on set bright and early on Monday so they all spent as much time as they could together before the boys started working. Megan was only in town till the 27th and once the boys went back to work Kendall wouldn't be able to see her as much. Their last day off was spent separate at their own houses, lounging and being as lazy as they could. Seeing as how tomorrow, their lives would be crazy hectic and tiring again.

_*3.19.12*_

"How much trouble do you think we'll get in?" Pixie asked looking at Mojo, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Honestly, I'm sure its illegal." Mojo said, staring up the hill. "But I think it's worth it."

"Then lets go." She said grabbing her hand pulling her up the hill. "I mean as long as we don't go past the fence, we should be fine right?""Right."

They finally reached the top staring up at a huge Y.. "Looks so damn big up close."

"Seriously dude." She stood in front of Pixie, "Now lets get this over with before we get caught.""Alright." Pixie took the camera from Mojo backed up to where you could see most of the Hollywood sign in the picture. "Perfect." She said as she took the picture. "Now, my turn!"

Mojo did the same for Brianna. The two turned around and started snapping picture of LA. From up there, its like all the problems disappeared, everything was right, you could see everything and it was so beautiful. You could see cars at the bottom of the hill stop and stare up at the girls. "We should probably get down before cops show up.""Agreed.""Race you to the bottom?" Mojo asked playfully looking at Pixie.

"Your on!" She said taking off down the hill.

The two almost rolled down the hill they were running so fast. Luckily they shot right for Pixie's car so they ran into that or else they probably wouldn't have been able to stop. They both leaned over, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths.

"Are you ladies ok?" An officer asked approaching the girls.

"Yea, were fine." Pixie said.

"You didn't go past the fence right?""Definitely not officer." Mojo said assuring him.

"Ok good. Have a good day ladies." He said tipping his hat and getting back into his car.

"That was close." Pixie said.

"For real.""Hungry?""Starving.""Lets go eat."

_*3.20.12*_

"Pixie where are you taking me?" Mojo asked as Pixie pulled her away from the BTR set and into the car."It's a surprise, now just deal with it."

Mojo groaned and put on her seatbelt. Pixie drove a few block away. "The Ellen Studio.""Two VIP tickets to the show." Pixie smiled waving the tickets in her face.

"How'd you pull that off?" "Compliments of the guys.""Wait VIP…?""Yeah, we get to meet Ellen herself.""No way!""Yes way!""Gah I love those boys!"

"Seriously. They do too much for us."

"Ready?""Hell yea.""Wait who's on today?""You'll see." Pixie said with a smug smile on her face.

Mojo glared. "Your evil.""Payback…"They got out of the car and headed for the studio. "I cant believe were finally getting to see the Ellen show live!" Mojo exclaimed.

"I know right! I am so excited."

They walked into the back where Ellen's dressing room and everything else was. "Can I help you?" One of the crew asked.

"Hey were here to see Ellen." Brianna said holding up the passes.

"Oh right, she is in the room, down the hall and to the right.""Thanks." The girls said in unison nearly speeding to the room. They walked into the room and it was empty.

"We went to the right room?" Mojo asked looking down the hall."I'm pretty sure we did." Brianna said looking toward the bathroom. "Oh wait I think she is in here.""Really?" Mojo asked walking toward the bathroom area. "Where?" She asked curiously looking around the room Brianna pointed out. Seconds later someone had their hands over her eyes. "Pixie?" "Guess again." A female voice said from behind her."Well I know its not Ellen… Wait. Is that!" She turned around to reveal her favorite actress Sophia Bush herself. "Oh. My. God!"

"Hi." Sophia said extending her hand. "Hi." Megan said shyly.

"Pixie, how…?""Like I said, compliments of the boys.""Oh crap." Mojo said in shock. "It is so nice to meet you.""You too." Sophia said. "We got some time before the show starts, you wanna sit and chat?""Of course." She said, her nervousness fading and confidence coming back.

"Where's Ellen?" Pixie asked.

"Right here." She said walking into the room.

Brianna stopped, she loved Ellen. Granted she didn't always watch the show but she loved how enthusiastic she always was and how amazing, outgoing she was. "Hi Ellen." Brianna said hugging her."Hey. Wow, it sure is great to finally meet the two girls who have stolen BTR's hearts." She said smiling hugging Megan.

"Thanks." Mojo said.

"Oh, and we have a few more surprises for you." Ellen said.

"More…?" Pixie asked confused.

"Just 3.." Ellen said smugly and peeked out in the hall.

At that moment, everything stopped. Ryan Reynolds, Taylor Swift and Kelly Clarkson came walking into the room.

"Holy sh…" Brianna started but stopped. Mojo stood up next to Pixie, both girls in a moment of shock. Ellen, Ryan, Sophia, Kelly and Taylor. Ryan and Sophia were Mojo's favorite actor/actress. Taylor and Kelly were two of Brianna's strongest musical influences. After exchanging hugs they all sat and talked for about half an hour. The girls took pictures with them and got autographs of course.

"Well I have to get back to set." Ryan said hugging all the girls. "It was nice to meet you two.""You too." Mojo said.

"And we must go get ready for the show." Taylor said pulling Brianna's hand."The show?""Well yeah, your gonna perform with me and Kelly.""I'm what?""Just come on."

"And you missy, I'm gonna bring you on the show as well." Sophia said to Mojo."I am?""Yeah."

"So our next guest is Sophia Bush from One Tree Hill and one of her biggest fans." The crowd cheered as the two made their way to the couch, hugging Ellen as they arrived.

"How are you doing ladies?" Ellen asked.

"I'm doing great." Sophia said."And I'm still in shock." Megan said.

"Everyone this is Megan. She is one of my biggest fans so I thought it would be awesome to bring her out here with me today." Sophia said.

After a few minutes of talking about One Tree Hill, Megan started talking about herself, how long she was a fan of Sophia, her dreams, of course she left the whole thing with Kendall out.

"And we'll be back with today's special musical surprise." Ellen said as it "cut" to a commercial.

"I'm so nervous, I don't think I can do this." Brianna said.

"You've got this. The boys said you can really sing, you can do it." Kelly said."I can, its just, national TV."

"Hey Pixie, remember, you've got potential." She said pulling her into a hug. "Now go kill it."Brianna smiled. "I can do this.""Remember the mash up?" Taylor asked.

"Of course."

Out in front of the slide that was only between the audience and the camera's you could hear Ellen about to announce them. "So today we have something very special going on. I just met a young lady today and she is amazing. Today, her dreams are coming true and she is going to perform for you all. Not only that but with 2 of her biggest musical influences. Everyone give it up for, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson and Ms. Brianna Joy!" The window went up and Brianna was in the middle, Kelly on the right, Taylor on the left. The music started. Brianna closed her eyes and imagined being in her car, driving and blaring the music.

_**Kelly: **__I can feel the weight there in you're eyes. I can feel the thorn in your side, your knuckles are bruised from a loosing fight. _

_**Taylor:**__ One way down a dead end street, broken glass underneath your feet. You think the day wont break the sunless night. _

_**Taylor & Kelly: **__The sun will rise, the sun will rise, when you've lost your light, the sun will rise, it'll be alright. _

_**Brianna: **__It was the night things changed, can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down. _

_**All 3: **__It's a revolution, throw your hands up, cause we never gave in._

_**Kelly: **__I've been stuck in the storm before, felt wind raging at my door, couldn't move couldn't breath, couldn't find a way out. _

_**Brianna: **__But somehow the clouds disappeared, somehow I made it here maybe just so you could hear me say. _

_**All 3: **__The sun will rise, the sun will rise, when you've lost your light, the sun will rise, it'll be alright._

_(The girls spun off into a cannon) It'll be alright. _

(Kelly was belting out her high notes while Brianna and Taylor were still singing in the background.

_**Kelly: **__(Walked over to Brianna and took her hand.) "Although you cant see it, so hard to believe. _

_**Taylor: **__(Did the same as Kelly and looked at Brianna.) Sometimes you just need a little. (Kelly echoed, 'All you need's a little faith._

_**Taylor & Kelly: **__There's an answer to your prayer, and we swear there will come a day._

_**Brianna: **__The sun will rise (Once again and cannon repeating this 6 times. Kelly belted out 'Yeah' and then Bri and Taylor said 'The sun will rise' 4 more times._

_**Kelly: **__It'll be alright_

_**Taylor: **__It'll be alright_

_**Brianna: **__It'll be alright… _The music slowed down to a steady pace. _Somehow I made it here. _

_**All 3: **__The sun will rise. _

_\_The crowd blew up in cheers and Ellen came to join us. Brianna turned to Taylor. "Sorry we couldn't throw more your song in there.""Its fine hon." She smiled hugging her. "That was absolutely beautiful. Plus that song fits you better than any of mine."

"We'll be right back to chat with these ladies." Ellen said.

Brianna eyes started swelling up with tears. "Are you ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just such an emotional person, getting to sing that song, with both of you just. Such a dream, and on live TV.. Ellen!" She exclaimed. "Its just, the greatest thing I could have asked for."

Kelly pulled her in for a hug. "Sweetie you have talent, now you go out there and use it! I expect to hear your name around soon."Brianna laughed wiping the tears. "For sure.""And when you have time, we are totally doing a duet." Taylor said.

"You never really duet with anyone" Brianna said.

"Yes but your voice, a must on one of my new tracks and I think I have just the song."Brianna smiled and hugged her one more time.

"Alright ready?" Ellen asked.

"Always." Brianna smiled.

"And were back with Taylor, Kelly and Brianna. So Brianna, just one question.""What's that?"

"Explain to us why these two are some of your strongest musical influences.""Well Taylor, I've been listening to her since I first hear Tim McGraw back in 2006 and I've been listening to her ever since. I own every album, original and deluxe versions. She inspired me with her first album, then taught me to be fearless, and now with Speak Now I'm learning its ok to speak out and be who you are, say what you feel and not keep it bottle up inside.""Awh." Taylor said.

"Kelly. Well Idol god only knows how many years ago. She is my favorite Idol. I've loved her since day 1 on that show. I own every album and know every song, just like Taylor's. But her newest album really is my favorite. I was in a really messy relationship with this guy who wasn't technically my boyfriend but we acted like it. Point being he was a jerk and took advantage of me. He was my first everything but he just wasn't ever worth it and thanks to Stronger, it inspired me and made me realize I was better than that. I was worth more than something that being treated like crap. There are so many songs on that album that could describe our relationship and different days of it. But the song called 'The War Is Over' definitely the anthem because it just wasn't worth it. That album was that relationship in a nut shell. Thanks to both of these girls and a few more, I will always be Stay Strong, Be Fearless, Have Faith and Confidence and I will always believe I am Beautiful."

"You truly are." Ellen said.

"Well that is all we have for today folks, we'll see you tomorrow." Ellen said waving goodbye to the audience.

"Brianna you are…" Kelly started, tears forming in her own eyes. "One of the strongest, most amazingly beautiful people I have ever met. Thank you for that. It really means a lot to me that you support me that much and that my music has made that much of a difference in your life." "No thank you Kelly." She turned to Taylor. "And thank you. Getting to sing with you both was a dream come true. Now there's only a few more people to cross off my list and I will have done it."

Megan came out and joined them on stage with Sophia. "So I have a question?""Shoot." Brianna said.

"How did you guys make this all possible?""Well for starters, Kendall said he wanted to do something really special for you so I remembered that night I stayed the night at your house after the All The Way tour and I saw on your mirror you had wrote 'I will meet Sophia Bush'. So I told him that and he managed to find out she was gonna be on the show today so he called Ellen and she made it happen." Brianna explained.

"Awh… Pixie. You are the best!" She said hugging her.

"Well I try." She said "brushing" off her shoulder.

Everyone kinda laughed. "Now Ellen, explain these two too me…" Brianna said still confused how it all happened.

"Well… Alright so Carlos called me and begged me to get these two down here for you. He knows how much you love them and how you've always wanted to sing with them. He actually asked me for these two and about 5 other people but I couldn't manage all that.""Who else did he ask for?""Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Jordin Sparks and Kate Voegele for Mojo but unfortunately their all either on tour, or out of the city. So luckily these two were here.""Gah this is amazing."

The final goodbyes were exchanged. As Mojo and Pixie walked back to the car they were silent, just remembering everything that just happened. "Dude." Mojo said.

"I know.. I expected that all for you, not for me.""Well you were amazing. You better call your parents and everyone and make sure they watch!""I will. And ill post it on Facebook.""Man talk about a crazy trip."Right? Back to the studio so we can thank the boys?""Definitely.

'_Because the night is young, the line is out the door, today was crazy but tonight the cities ours. Live it up until the morning comes today was crazy but tonight, the city is ours.'_


End file.
